


White Noise

by Sunshinecackle



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gay, Insomnia, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Maybe they could both get some good sleep, for once.





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little Creek fic! I couldn’t help myself, I had to write for them when I chose this prompt. The boys deserve all the soft fluff in the world, yes. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Come here, babe, I got something to show you.” Craig smiled slightly as he patted his lap, watching Tweek standing just off to the side of the bunk bed they had a habit of sharing. The taller male shivered a little, and his ear connected with his shoulder as his hands quaked like a leaf in the wind. Finally, after a soft shout, he crawled onto the bed, all long limbs and bones. Seated in his lover’s lap, he turned his head to look at the other.

“Wh-what did you-- Gah! W-want to show me?” He questioned, eyeing Craig’s hand as he reached out to turn on the little wireless speaker they had with the remote. In seconds, a soothing, slightly electronic song came on, and he dimmed the lights with another remote. Holding Tweek close, he pet over the other’s stomach, arms and shoulders, kissing along his neck and smiling gently into his skin

“This is supposed to calm anxiety, Tweek. Hopefully it helps.” After all, his poor lover had been wired all afternoon. Maybe this would even help him sleep a little. It had been at least two days since the last time Tweek had slept, and it would be better for him if he could get some sleep. 

“Yeah?” Twitching again, Tweek settled back into Craig’s though he had to admit, this song was rather good, even if it was wordless noise. Craig definitely knew how to get him to sit still, at least. The constant petting was helping him to loosen up a little, his body finally feeling like maybe it _could_ crash and he’d be safe. Being in Craig’s arms always helped him relax; any contact with the one person in the world he trusted above anyone else usually made him feel safer than he was in his own skin.

Hearing the soft snoring of a drifting Tweek made Craig shift them carefully so that Tweek lay facing the wall, and Craig curled up behind him. Maybe now they could both finally get some good sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finally got another thing done! I’m pretty happy with this, so I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Eurythmic** \- Characterized by a pleasing rhythm; harmoniously ordered or proportioned.


End file.
